Strykia, Gage
Gage Strykia was the son of Graydon and Rena Strykia, born towards the waning years of the Galactic Civil War. The second of Graydon’s biological children and the third in birth order of the Strykia children, Gage was a somewhat rebellious spirit early on, but was very driven and motivated. Gage turned this into a passion to serve in the field of security and law enforcement in the Commonwealth. History Appearance and Personality Gage was a hard and militaristic individual, almost bordering on cold logic. Being a very black and white thinker, everything was either right or wrong with Gage. There was no middle ground with the young man. While a staunch supporter of his father and step-mother, Gage was also willing to take extreme measures to protect his people and the freedoms of the galaxy. Gage was a very talented pilot and soldier, jockeying for position as an officer with the Commonwealth Regulators enforcement services. He was also deeply enmeshed with the intelligence community of the Commonwealth, especially with the clandestine Talshyar. Whereas Davin was very close to their sister, Anna, Gage had formed a close bond with his youngest sister, Mareesa. Gage took on a mentor role with Mareesa when she chose to break away from the Jinsai Order, offering to train her as a security operative. Gage was very supportive of her, even when she chose to return to the Order and complete her Gai’din training. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 6D+2, Vehicle Blasters 6D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 4D+1, Bureaucracy 5D, Intimidation 5D, Law Enforcement 6D+2, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 4D+1, Survival 5D MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 6D, Repulsorlift Operation 7D+2, Space Transports 5D+2, Starfighter Piloting 6D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D+1, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operation 8D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 4D+1, Command 5D+2, Con 5D, Gambling 5D, Investigation 6D, Search 5D+1, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+1, (S)Brawling: Te'Sava Martial Arts 6D+1, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, Droid Repair 4D+1, First Aid 5D, Repulsorlift Repair 5D, Security 5D+2, Space Transport Repair 4D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Multiple strikes, spinning kick, throat jab. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 25 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family